


the kidnapping of 2 princes from the SBI

by bananaaaa



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dream Smp, Kidnapping, Minecraft, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, mcyt - Freeform, prince kidnapping, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaaaa/pseuds/bananaaaa
Summary: This is a story about Philza being the king with his four prince sons Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and newly added Tubbo.  Techno and Wil are both 17 while Tommy and Tubbo are 11. Against Phils wishes there is a rebellion with the Dream team as the leader. To finally over rule Phil the break in to kidnap at least one of the princes to get leverage.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	the kidnapping of 2 princes from the SBI

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy this is my first ever writing so please leave our comments at the bottom! (also sorry if i don't capitalize names ) Enjoy :D

THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF TOMMY HIMSELF BUT NOT ALL HIS POV--------

Tommy has always had a interesting life. He started off on the streets with no one, but himself. After phil had seen him in an ally he took him home. When he got there he meet his brothers techno and wilbur. Techno was older and twins with wilbur. He was tall, pig like with pink hair, and had a monotone voice. He was always good at fighting, and it was always very impressive. Wilbur was more quiet. He fought more with words than his mouth. He loved music and his reading. After settling in a couple months later came their last and final addition to the family tubbo. Tubbo was about the same age as tommy. He liked the color green and bees. Tommy and tubbo were almost inseparable. A couple years later their tiny village grew and grew till it because a nation. They elected Phil as their king so it turned the sons into princes. And this is where our story kicks off. 

Many months before the kidnapping word of a rebellion was heard around the streets. People who didn't like the king, or didn't like his way of ruling came together. The leaders of the rebellion was dubbed the dream team. That trio had the strongest among the rebellion. Dream being the leader and strongest wore green. Tall with blonde hair and some said green eyes. Who also always wore a white mask that had 2 dots and and long line symboling a smiley face. Then they had sapnap brown hair that usually had a white bandana in it. He wore a white outfit with a fire symbol on it. Lastly they had george. He wore a blue shirt that had the words georgenotfound and had white goggles/ glasses. These were the leaders of the rebellion. All understood their leading and followed with no complaint. 

Now up to date Phil was getting worried about the rebellion, but he couldn't let it get to him. He was too busy planning things to understand how dangerous they actually were. Phil knew they had the dream team, and that is what frightened him, but techo was the strongest person he ever knew of. So phil knew he could protect his brothers if the time came. Little did he know the rebellion was planning something huge. Back at the rebel camp they were plotting. They were plotting how to kidnap two 11 year old kids from a heavily guarded castle. Yep, they wanted to kidnap princes tommy and tubbo. Honestly their plan was great and very executable all they had to do was wait for nightfall the next day to take action. 

The day of the event happened as a normal day for Tommy. He woke up in his room he shared with tubbo. When he did he looked around. He hated to admit it, but their room was huge, and honestly beautiful. It has 2 beds that faced each other on opposite walls as well as their desks. At the end of their room they had 2 glass doors that lead to a balcony, and at that balcony you could see the best sunsets. After getting himself and tubbo up they got dresses and headed for breakfast. They had small talk with techno and wilbur, and after finishing tubbo and tommy ran out to their garden. Their garden as they called it was awesome. It was filled with everything a little kid would do that they enjoy. It had a huge playset, soccer net, actual garden, bee house, and more. If anyone wanted to find them they would be there. They would spend the whole day there if they could, but techno and wilbur wouldn't let them. They would take them out for school, training, and eating times. At the end of the day the said goodnight to their dad with big hugs. Soon after said goodnight to techno and wilbur on the way to their room at the very far end of they hall. They then get ready for bed, and dozed off to dreamland. 

It was about 3 am when the dream team set their plan into motion. Yes, it was only the dream team because they were the best trained for the occasion. Silently george worked on the big balcony door lock while dream tried to get on the inside. Sapnap stayed by the horse to keep a look out. Tubbo woke up to rattling when he opened his eyes he saw a man with white glasses at the balcony door. He didn't realize what the man was doing till george saw tubbo and worked faster. Tubbo then ran over to tommy's bed frantically. "Tommy, tommy wake up!" tubbo said. tommy opened his eyes to almost all darkness and said "tubbo go back to bed it's too early." Then tubbo said "tommy someone is trying to break in!" Tommy immediately looked up to see the man almost done picking the lock. Tommy grabbed the smaller boy by the arm and rushed out of their room. They started running down the hall to techno's room when a shadow jumped out in front of them. The man in green silently pulled a finger to his mask signalling the kids to be quiet. As they backed up, and turned to run they saw the same man picking the lock in front of them. This made tommy and tubbo scream, but it was only a half a second before hands muffled the screams of the terrified boys. Once back in tommy and tubbos's room duct tape was put over their mouths to gag them. They were then thrown over the two bigger mens shoulders. Tommy on the green man, and tubbo over the blue. Dream and George had small talk walking down the dark path. While Tommy and tubbo locked eyes, and tried to communicate, but it was just too hard. Soon they were outside, and meet yet another man with a white bandana who had some sort of spray or powder. The men sprayed something in tommy and tubbos face, and it made then feel like they were drugged up. They could still stand, but barley. Soon they were put on horse with their hands tied to the horn of the saddle. (the thing that sticks up in front) And the men sat behind them almost holding them up. Tommy has tried to free his hands, but the rope was too tight. He glanced over to tubbo to see him leaning against the man with glasses chest, as the spray took him into unconsciousness. About 15 minutes into their journey tommy lost the battle and laid back into the masked man's chest. Dream smiled down to see tommy was finally out. Dream noticed how peaceful tommy looked while sleeping. He honestly felt bad for the kids, they didnt do anything. But the rebellion needed to be heard, and this was the only way to do it. As the ride only lasted about a hour and a half tubbo and tommy were out for almost 4 hours, until they started to awaken.


End file.
